The present invention relates to a pallet for conveying and holding glass plates of various sizes.
Various kinds of pallets for conveying and holding glass plates have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Sho 60-123379 discloses a pallet comprising a pair of front stanchions, a pair of rear stanchions , a rear framework supported by the rear stanchions, a pair of floor beams for supporting the lower edges of glass plates loaded thereon, the floor beams being disposed adjacent to each other in the transverse direction, a pair of headrests for supporting upper parts of the glass plates, the headrests being disposed adjacent to each other in the transverse direction, means for adjusting the transverse distance between the floor beams, means for adjusting the transverse distance between the headrests, and means for adjusting the vertical positions of the headrests.
The above adjusting means have screw shafts, which are expensive and require careful maintenance (lubrication). The lubricating oil or grease is likely to foul the glass plates. Therefore, maintenance of the pallet disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Sho 60-123379 requires great care and is therefore troublesome.
The front stanchions and the rear framework of the pallet disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Sho 60-123379 are not collapsible, so that it is hard to stack the pallets. Therefore, they cannot be stored in a small space.